


The Winged Bird Amongst The Flightless Crows

by aesthetic_atsushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_atsushi/pseuds/aesthetic_atsushi
Summary: Like a flightful bird, he soared through the air, caring not if his wings were battered beyond repair.If he could fly here, he could fly anywhere. And he'd prove it with this journey of his.He'd succeed, or he'd die trying. That's just how he is.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Pretty much a free for all for Hinata's Love, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ꜰʟʏ ʜɪɢʜ!

**Author's Note:**

> As I've written in the tags, this story is Hinata Shoyo-centric! I know that our main protagonist of Haikyuu!! is, in fact, Hinata, but I want to delve deep into his thoughts.
> 
> Deep into the mind of our short-statured middle blocker. 
> 
> Please let me know if there's a specific topic you'd like me to cover in a chapter! <3
> 
> \- aesthetic_atsushi

**Fiddling with the ball in his hands, he breathes in deeply.** He can do this!

This was it, right? The moment he'd been preparing for since the day he first picked up the sport..

It had started off as some sort of hobby for him - something for him to entertain himself with as the days passed him by. Quite honestly, he's never anticipated - not at all - that it would ever become something he would be so passionate about.

The defining moment in his life, when it came to this sport, was when he'd first saw the Tiny Giant, bearing the number _10_ on his back, on his TV one evening after school. He remembers picking up the remote as it was closest to him, rolling his eyes in boredom; he had almost turned it off and replaced it with some mildly-fascinating nature documentary - he'd almost denied his destiny. His _future._

Eyes widening at the short figure on the screen, who flew around the court with ease despite his height, the ginger became enamoured. Not with the man himself, per se, but with the way he manoeuvred his body on the court - the way he hopped around as if he could never lose a single ounce of his energy despite the intense workout he'd put himself through.

From that moment on, Hinata wanted one thing - and one thing alone.

_To see the view from the summit with his own eyes. To feel the blasts of wind that would greet his bare skin as he climbed to the top of the mountain. To taste the sweet victory that would linger on his tongue. To remember it all and never let it slip past his memory._

He'd be the best player in his prefecture, even if it killed him.

A final deep breath; he leaves for the court with butterflies flapping away within his stomach.

It's time to show what he can do.

* * *

**The ball drops to the floor with a dull thud, and Hinata's eyes widen.** Surely this wasn't the end of the match, right? Surely he hadn't just screwed up everything for his teammates, right? Right?!

No.. No.. this wasn't happening; it _couldn't_ be happening. And yet.. And yet..

It was. It truly was occurring, right before his very eyes.

He'd.. lost.

Falling to his knees, tears pooling in his eyes, he screams loudly; it echoes throughout the court, throughout his body, throughout his very mind and soul.

Pain.

That's all he feels for letting everyone down.

For letting _himself_ down.

* * *

But then, months later, he gets into Karasuno High School; he soon remembers their volleyball club's existence, and is more than ecstatic to try his hand at joining.

Like a flightful bird, he'll soar through the air, caring not if his wings are battered beyond repair.

If he can fly there, he can fly anywhere. And he'll prove it with this journey of his.

He'll succeed, or he'll die trying. That's just how he is.

This is Hinata Shoyo's story, and he's more than willing to tell it.


	2. ꜱᴘʀᴇᴀᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴡɪɴɢꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴀᴘ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴋʏ!

**Karasuno is bigger than he could have ever imagined.** The building itself towers above his head, shadows dropping on his form without hesitancy. It's so much wider, and elongated at that, than he remembers any school ever being, and he feels adrenaline begin to course through his veins at the sight of it.

"Woah.." An excited whisper leaves his mouth, and he throws his fists into the air, pumped up, "This place is gonna be so awesome!"

But when he hears laughter from behind him, he can't help being slightly annoyed. However, it doesn't deter him; instead, he just dashes off towards where he remembers the gymnasium being located - somewhere in the school, there's a court, just waiting for him to begin playing volleyball on! A place for his mind to run wild, for his volleyball spirit to finally kick itself back into gear!

The crushing defeat he'd experienced months ago has yet to leave his mind, but he's decided to let it go at it's own pace - he's strong, and he'll use that devastating loss to improve his own skills. He'll become the best of the best, even if it takes him his entire life. He _knows_ that he has the power to get that far, it's just a matter of if it'll even kickstart at all.

But his name is Hinata Shoyo, and he'll work hard for this chance.

* * *

**Hinata** **doesn't quite know if he's sure that _this_ is what he truly signed up for at first. **However, even despite that, he was so ecstatic that he found it entertaining. The team itself didn't look too prepared to handle a match, should one have found them via a worthy opponent anyways - perhaps the mighty truly had fallen. Karasuno's Crows truly had run their course.

"Either way.." He clenched his fists as he glanced towards the ground, determination written all over his face, "Even if I have to work with Bakayama, I'll make do! I can't give up now.. I've come so far as is.. I can do this, right?"

Even this.. even this used to be a pipe dream, one that he's long since realised the difficulty of, but he's willing to try his absolute best! He has to! For the team he's played for in the past, and which ever team he ends up playing for in the future.

So he smiles widely, cupping the volleyball in his hands.

_"LET'S GO!"_

* * *

**Hinata's POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

This stinging sensation in my palm.. I look down at it in shock; even with surprise in my system, which should have rendered me speechless - no, useless - I still managed to yell; everything this sport has ever made me feel was packed into that outburst, of which turns out to be louder than even I had realised.

Frustration at myself for my first ever loss, the disappointment I had felt when my teammates gave up on the sport due to that loss, the happiness I felt at being accepted into Karasuno High School, the loss I felt when I was constantly told that I'd never get anywhere - being as short as I am, I mean.

But who needs height when you have jumping power on your side, right? At least, that's the way I see it!

Regardless..

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kageyama glancing from the court to me repeatedly, almost as if he's in as much shock as I am. I don't blame him, though; I can't blame him.

I've.. never been able to connect with a setter as much as I do with him; I've never been able to hit the point of contact _exactly_ whenever I'm set to, and it's.. surprising, really. With Kageyama, it comes so naturally.. And he's gotta feel the same way, right?

I'll be surprised if he doesn't!

With a satisfied grin, I curl my hands into fists before pumping one of them up into the air; joy fills my being as i throw a beaming smile over at Kageyama, who's still frozen in disbelief.

"Woooooo!"

I felt unstoppable.. until I didn't.

* * *

When I was merely a few years old, about four of five, my dad passed away from cancer. It was sudden, really, and he didn't even cry; as he lay on his death bed, in that hospital that reeked of anaesthetics and the loss of life, he was just grinning. He occasionally let a small chuckle slip past his lips, but that was few and far between - every time he tried to speak more than a few words at once, he'd dissolve into a coughing fit that ended with blood dribbling from his lips.

A sight I'd always be haunted by.

I was meant to be the shining positivity of Karasuno's Volleyball Club - the one who didn't go down at all, no matter what he went through. But.. all I can feel right now is the sense of unease that dad's death had left behind. Gone were the bright, cheerful days where he'd been teaching me how to ride a bike, Natsu cheering on his shoulders as she watched with sparkles of joy in her eyes; no more of mom making us dad's favourite meal for dinner; no more of his sarcastic comments or witty smiles.

Without dad, I'm lost. So lost, in fact, that it might as well be laughable. But I can't ponder on it anymore. Not today. I.. I have to go and focus on practice, right?

Dad would understand, right? Right? _Right..?_

Right, he would.

Nodding hastily, almost throwing my neck out with the force of it, I splashed some ice-cold water onto my face, shivering; it truly did it's job; tears disguised, my body now wide awake, I trudged out of the room.

I feel cold and distant as I approach Daichi that afternoon, my usual eagerness gone and replaced with nothing but despair and misery. By the way his eyebrow rises, I can tell that my act isn't too convincing, and I internally curse.

No, I can't settle for people worrying about me over something so insignificant; I won't let myself become a burden to my team, to my friends, to anyone!

With a shaky step or two, I throw my best toothy grin at Daichi, and the recently arrived Suga, and dart off to Kageyama's side. As per usual, I'm met with a flurry of insults and berating comments. All in a joking manner, of course, and I find that my smile becomes a tad bit more sincere.

Though a tear manages to slip as I jump to hit the ball that Kageyama sets for me. I'll be strong. Dad will be proud.

I know he will be.

But for now, I'll continue playing volleyball; because that's what dad would have wanted, no matter what. For me to continue doing what makes me happy. So I will.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, I know! But this is merely the first of many chapters!


End file.
